Mia & Milo
by Alexandra-Ash
Summary: Ce passe après leurs guerres respective. "Depuis quand elle est mariée ?" "Oui, je sais ce qu'est une guerre, d'être torturée ... Une de mes ennemie m'en a gentiment laissée le souvenir inguérissable !" "-Donc tu es ma nouvelle maman ? -Oui." "Enlève tes sales pattes de ma femme." "Je pense que je ne te le dit pas assez ... mais Je t'aime !"


Coucou, lecteurs et lectrices qui se sont égarées ... Où qui sont venue lire ma fiction. J'espère que ma fiction vous plaira car j'y consacre beaucoup de temps, elle me tient très à coeur. Néanmoins, je répète se que j'ai déjà dit dans ma BIO "**Je ne peut vous garantir que la publication sera régulière car je travaille quand je peux, je vais encore en cour et puis j'ai une vie**". Mais j'essaie de tout faire pour /!\ **au moins **/!\ poster 2/3 chapitres tous les mois et si je ne le fait pas, je m'excuse d'avance. Et je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour l'orthographe, mais je n'est pas de BETA donc si quelqu'un se propose, je ne serais pas contre !

En espérant que ma fiction vous plaira et je vous laisse, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**  
**

**Chapitre 1:**

**P.O.V Hermione:**

Après avoir déposé les lettres sur la table, je sortie précipitamment du Square pour transplaner vers la Grèce. Je venais de ressentir une affreuse douleur, une douleur qui m'indiquait que Milo était blessé. Cela faisait 11 mois que je n'étais pas venue … en fait depuis que je me suis marié avec Milo à la fin de ma 7ème année avant que la véritable bataille ne commence. Je me dirigeais vers l'appartement que nous avions achetés, histoire un petit chez nous avec Milo car notre relation étais secrète … enfin les seuls qui étaient au courant étaient mes parents -mais je leurs ai effacé la mémoire pour qu'ils ne soient pas tué par les mangemorts- et Camus –car Milo ne peut pas tenir sa langue en présence de son meilleur ami. Une fois dans l'appartement, je ne sentis pas la présence de Milo. Je paniquai mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autres que d'attendre, je ne pouvais pas utilisée mes pouvoirs pour aidé Milo je le lui ai promis, je n'avais pas de cosmos pour me rendre aux Enfers et à qui demanderais-je … ils étaient tous aux combats et puis je ne pouvais me pointée en demandant ou était Milo. Je partie dans la cuisine pour me prendre un truc à manger et en passant devant la table je trouvai, sur la table, une lettre m'étant destiné. Je reconnue l'écriture de Milo et l'ouvris de suite. Je la lut et préféra attendre demain pour faire se qui m'y était indiqué.

**Lendemain :**

Je me levai, pris mon déjeuner et partie en direction de Rodorio. Milo, dans sa lettre, m'avais annoncé que si je voulais des informations concernant la bataille, je devais trouvée une fillette du nom de Lya, qui me renseignerait. Une fois arrivé là-bas, je me rapprochai d'une maison et toqua. Une petite fille d'environ 6 ans, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris m'ouvrit.

-Bonjour, es-tu Lya ?

-Oui madame.

-Je suis Hermione. Le seigneur Milo m'a confié une lettre me disant que si je voulais savoir des informations quand a l'avancé de la guerre, je devais venir te voir.

- Oui, c'est exacte. Pa … Enfin le seigneur Milo, ma confié cette mission.

-Tu peux l'appelé Papa devant moi, il n'aime pas quand on l'appelle comme cela et puis il prend vite la grosse tête. _Lui chuchotais-je comme si il s'agissait d'un secret._

-Oui. Je me suis rendue au sanctuaire très tôt ce matin mais je n'ai pu savoir que les chevaliers étaient rentré que très tard dans la nuit.

-Ce n'est rien que tu n'en sache pas beaucoup. Sinon Milo dans sa lettre, m'explique aussi qu'il t'a adopté et que pendant son absence je dois prendre soins de toi.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée ! Je peux très bien me débrouillé toute seul. Vous savez, je suis une grande fille, j'ai 6 ans ! _S'exclama la petite fille en me montrant le chiffre sur sa main._

-Je sais mais j'aimerais prendre soin de toi en étant comme une grande sœur ou comme une maman … si tu le veux bien, bien sûr !?

-Pour … pour de vrai ? _s'exclama la petite avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillant._

-Oui.

Après ma rencontre avec Lya, je m'étais occupée d'elle comme si elle était ma petite sœur. Je n'avais pas encore pensée à avoir des enfants avec Milo, il comptait à lui tout seul au moins 2 enfants, cela suffisait pour le moment mais peut-être qu'un jour prochain …

En tout cas 2 semaines passèrent, j'accompagnais Lya à l'école, à parement Milo avait pensé à tout, j'étais également la tutrice de Lya.

Je m'inquiétée de plus en plus à propos de Milo et Camus, Milo n'était toujours pas revenue et Lya même en allant au sanctuaire n'avait pas de nouvelle. Je passai chercher Lya à l'école après ma longue journée à avoir travaillée. Sur le chemin celle-ci me pausa quelques questions.

-Mimi, tu as qu'elle genre de relation avec Papa ?

-Et bien peux de personne ne savent mais je suis la femme à Milo.

-Waouh … Donc tu es ma maman ?

-Oui.

-J'ai une maman, j'ai une maman ! _Chantonna la petite tout en dansant puis se stoppa pour me regardé. _Je peux t'appeler Maman ? _me demanda-elle d'une petite voix._

-Oui trésor, tu peux m'appelé Maman.

Je lui fit prendre son goûté, alors qu'elle chantonnait encore puis comme elle n'avait pas de devoir je l'autorisa à partie au sanctuaire pour jouer avec Kilian (Kiki) son ami, disciple d'un des douze chevaliers d'ors.

**P.O.V Lya:**

Je courais en direction du temple du Bélier, à la recherche de Kiki. Il fallait que je lui dise que j'avais maintenant une maman, une vraie pour moi toute seule ! Au moment ou je rentrais dans le temple, je rentrai dans un mur « depuis quand il y a un mur ici ? » pensais-je un peu sonné par le choc, puis je réalisai que le mur bougeait donc je me reculai et découvrit Kiki.

- Hé Lya, ne fonce pas dans les gens ! _Rigola celui-ci_

-Désolé mais j'ai une super bonne nouvelle !_ lui dis-je en sautillant._

-Ah bon, moi aussi. Mais vas-y commence !

-J'ai une maman Kiki, une vraie maman pour moi toute seule. Tu te rends compte, j'ai **enfin** une maman. Elle est jolie, elle prend soin de moi et elle m'aime !

-Je suis heureux pour toi, vraiment, tu le mérite. _Me sourit-il_

-Et toi, c'est quoi ta grande nouvelle ?

-Mon maître est de retour, la Déesse les a ressuscités. Ils sont en vie, mon maître est en vie.

-Pour … Pour de vrai ? Emmène-moi là-bas, vite.

Kiki lui attrapa le bras et ils coururent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois dans le couloir les conduisant vers la salle, Kiki ralentit mais Lya continua sa course.

**P.O.V Extérieur:**

Dans l'infirmerie, les chevaliers d'ors c'étaient réveillé secoué. Ils étaient morts et Athéna les ramenaient à la vie. Certains s'étaient rendormie comme Aldébaran, Aphrodite ou Shaka quand à d'autres se retrouvé entre eux comme Saga et Kanon, Camus et Milo même si ce dernier s'inquiété également pour Hermione et Lya.

Quand soudain, un cosmos bien connue -surtout de Mu- s'approcha mais il était au fond du couloir, alors pourquoi les chevaliers pouvaient entendre des bruits de course -ce qui réveilla ce qui dormaient. La porte s'ouvrit violemment présentent une petite fille qui cria :

-Papa.

Les chevaliers purent la voir courir vers Milo, qui l'a réceptionna. La petite fille pleura en serrant Milo contre elle.

-Ne nous refait plus ça Papa. Tu sais ... on s'inquiétés beaucoup. _Dit-elle en reniflant._

-Chut~ Lya, c'est finie. Papa est là._ Dis Milo en la berçant._

-Euh ... Je suis le seul qui se demande d'où tu le sors ce gosse ? _demanda Kanon choqué._


End file.
